A Family Snapshot
by ImaginaryFlyingMachines
Summary: A dabbling in a 'what if' type senario. Set approx. 10 years ahead of the current LR timeline and co-written with Latfa. Dresden, Renn and the kids and small things that they are thankful for.


**"Edric! Elanor! What are you – is that your father's wand?"**

Renn was forced to abandon the gravy she'd been mixing, to pluck the wooden implement out of her youngest daughter's hand, slipping it up onto a high shelf. **"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't touch your dad's wand! Or mine or Elise's for that matter!"** Oh, how was she going to get this dinner on the table in a sensible amount of time with these two causing mischief under foot? _Just like their father_, she thought idly to herself. Speaking of Dresden… where is he?

**"Dresden?"** Renn called out toward the living room, where the man was no doubt nose deep in a book. **"Dresden, some help would be lovely right about now!"**

The man in question snapped his head up from the book he was currently buried in at the sound of his wife's lovely voice. He quirked a small grin to himself and gathered up all the papers he had haphazardly scattered all over the table, tucking them safely inside the cover of his book before reaching out for his wand - which was seemingly not where he'd last left it. _Now where in the devil did my wand get too… _he thought to himself. Patting himself down on the off chance he'd pocketed it at some point, he let out a soft sigh before dropping to the floor to check under the table and couch. At Renn's second attempt to get him to come give her a hand he pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. From the sounds of utter chaos emanating from inside, Dres could only assume the twins were at it again. He left out a soft chuckle at the sight that greeted his eyes. **"Edric! Eli! Leave your poor mother alone! Go annoy your older sister instead."** Once the twins had been ushered out he walked up behind Renn and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. **"You called?"** he said with a chuckle before adding,** "Have you by chance seen my wand? It seems to have, uh… gone missing…"**

At the feeling of her husband hand's slipping onto her waist and his lips on her cheek she sighed, **"No, Edric, Eli – Elise it busy packing! Go play in your room! Or-"** _–Slam-_ To late… She turned her head, glowering at her the father of her youngest children. **"You want to know where your wand was? It was in your seven year old daughter's hands." **She reached up, and retrieved the wand from the shelf, handing it to the man.

**"Honestly. Dresden you are a father here, not a professor. Come back to planet family, please…"** She kissed him lightly, before turning back to focus on the dinner. The roast chicken was all but finished, along with the potatoes and carrots. There was sticky toffee pudding keeping warm in the top oven with custard for it on the side. Everything was Elise's favorite, because it was her last meal at home until Christmas. Renn had thought it would be easier this time around, with her little girl going into second year instead of first, but it wasn't. Renn just didn't, really really didn't, want her little girl to leave. In the mother's head she was still a little thing, all chubby features and tight blond curls, running around after pigeons. She was losing her husband and one of her children for a good chunk of the year. A bittersweet moment indeed. But there was no point in getting upset now, this was meant to be a happy occasion. She looked at Dresden, slipping out of his grasp so she could rescue the food.** "Please go make sure our children aren't killing each other and get them to the table, please?"** She patted the pocket which held his wand as she went past, **"And try not too loose that."**

The man grinned and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner before taking the wand and returning it to its resting place inside his robe. Whoops. He'd have to be more careful as it seemed Eli was getting far too smart and adventurous for her age… maybe he could teach a few simple spells and what not soon to keep her occupied and away from his work. He let out a soft chuckle when Renn pulled away to finish making dinner and promptly told him to go round up the little terrors they called children. **"Yes mother,"** he shot back jokingly before heading back into the living room to see if Edric and Eli were there before heading upstairs. At least he knew where one kid was in theory. He cautiously made his way toward Elise's room, keeping a wary eye out for his youngest two trouble makers. Dres knocked softly on the closed door before pushing it open with a grin. **"Hey there kid, how goes the packing? Oh and mother says it's time for foo-"** The last came out in loud_ 'oofff'_ as he was knocked back a few steps by Edric. **"Got ya dad!"** the young boy squealed. Chuckling Dres reached down to ruffle the boys hair before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

**"Daaaaaaaaad! Put me down!"**

**"Hmm I think not, it's safer for everyone with you stuck up there, besides its dinner time, where's your sister hiding?"**

**"She already headed down I think… but seriously, put me down or I'll hex you!"**

Dres couldn't help but laugh as he threw a playful wink at Elise, who had been watching the proceedings with a wide grin, and motioned her out the door. **"Hex me? I'd like to see you try Ed. It will be kind of hard without a wand don't you think?"**His continued to banter playfully with his son, before being cut off as his oldest daughter chimed in.

**"Unless he's gifted, and if he is he's hiding it well,"**Elise mumbled, flouncing out of her bedroom. The room behind her looked like a bomb had gone off. Books, quills, parchments, robes, ties, shoes and muggle clothes lay around the room, with an open trunk lying in the middle of it all. Apparently not allot of packing had gone on. Well it had, and Elise had almost been done, before she'd had to pull everything out in an effort to locate it. So far, no luck... Dresden gave Elise a small mischievous grin before reaching out to ruffle her hair.** "I do believe it's by the front door exactly where I told you not to leave it."**

**"But I-"** And that was as far she got as she mentally retraced her steps and Elise had to find herself agreeing. **"I'm gonna grab it before dinner."**

The young girl disappeared, returning moments later with the blue and silver scarf wrapped around her neck, trapping a few of the blond curls against which had fallen from her high pony tail. **"Do I have time to put it-"**

**"KIDS! DRESDEN! Dinner table, please!"** Renn's voice cut across her oldest daughter, who rolled her eyes,** "Guess not…"**

Dresden cringed slightly when Renn yelled and he placed a hand on the small of Elise's back, effectively herding her toward the kitchen while trying to keep from dropping a squirming Edric. **"Maybe after. We don't want to keep your mom waiting too long. She gets scary when she gets mad,"** he joked, winking playfully at the two young ones to prove he was only joking. Eventually he set his son down with a grin before making his way into the kitchen himself and the smell that greeted him had his mouth watering. Renn was definitely too good to them.

Elanor appeared from the doorway of the kitchen, a bowl of steaming carrots clutched in her hands, followed quickly by her mother, wand out, hovering the rest of the food over to the table. Renn caught Dresden's raised brow, **"She wanted to help, who was I to say no?"**

**"Daaaad!"** Elanor grinned, holding out the vegetables towards him instead of to the table, **"I've got you a present!"**

Dres looked down at Eli with an amused glint in his eyes and reached down to take the offered gift of carrots, hard pressed to keep a look of disgust off his face. He had never a fan of vegetables. **"Thank-you Eli... Now get yourself to the table."** He set the bowl of carrots carefully down on the table before turning to Renn. **"Need anything?"**

Renn tried her best not to laugh worried it would break her concentration as she landed the food along the table, **"I'm alright. Could you pour the twins the water?"** Once all the children where sat down Renn caught her youngest daughter looking wide eyes at the chicken, watching her mouth open.

**"Can I have mine fi-"**

And there it was. Renn rolled her eyes, **"No Eleanor you can wait your turn. This is Elise and Dad's last meal before they go back so school. Wait your turn."**

She piled a plate for her eldest daughter, passing it over to Dresden to place in front of Elise, followed by his own plate. Two more plates for the twins and she was finally fixing her own, before they could all sit down to the dinner. It wasn't until she looked over the scene of the family dinner she noticed her youngest daughter. She wore a look much like her father did when he was trying hard not to show emotion, all brows down and thin lips. She looked up at her husband, catching his gaze and nodding pointedly at their little girl with a questioning gaze. What on earth had her so upset?

Dres glanced over at Eli with a smirk, when Renn nodded in her direction and he had a feeling he knew exactly what had the little ball of energy in a bad mood. Fiddling with his carrots a bit he reached down and grabbed one, tossing at his youngest so that it landed just in front of her. She startled a bit as expected and looked up at him with a mirror image of his own patented glare.

**"Daaaaad, what was that for?"**

Dres was hard pressed not to burst out laughing at her antics, though he held back (barely), not wanting her to storm off or anything. **"Stop brooding. Only Dark Arts wizards are allowed to brood."** He watched as Eli tried hard to hold onto her frown that was rapidly turning into a smirk that soon mirrored his own. **"So, why so temperamental all of a sudden? Edric steal something off your plate?"** He couldn't hold back the chuckle as Edric adamantly shook his head in the negative, while trying to say _'no way'_ around a mouth full of food.

**"I wanna go with you and Elise!"**

He let out a soft sigh, it was the same thing every year but luckily it hadn't taken him long to figure out how to placate his youngest. She was very much like he was when he was younger. Always wanting to know how things worked, how to cast spells, or how to get her hands on books and other things she could read. While Edric took after his mother and her more Gryffindorish tendencies, Eli for some reason had taken after him.

**"Once you turn eleven, then you can spend all the time you want there. But maybe you could convince your mum to bring you and your brother one day for a visit… aaaaand if you behave I might be willing to teach you a spell or two to keep you busy while I'm gone,"** the last was said as he gave a playful wink to Renn. Eli had looked like she was going to protest but the promise of learning something like a spell had her eye's lighting up.

**"Really dad? Really really?"**

**"I promise!"**

He offered a shrug to Elise and Renn, and proceeded to shovel down some food as Eli began chatting with her brother and sister.

**"You do realize,"** Ren started, as she leaned over quietly, fixing her husband with her level gaze, **"That the last time you 'taught her a spell to keep her busy'; she ended up setting fire a tea towel?"**

**"I had to put it out!" Edric piped up, distracting Renn from her irresponsible husband.**

**"Yes, and you're hair was uneven for months with the parts you singed off."**

Renn had quickly found out after the birth of the twins, that those with Dresden's DNA needed a _"special"_ kind of supervision. When Elise was their age, Renn had been able to trust her around wands and she could be down stairs alone while Renn had tended to baby Elanor and Edric. The twins however; those two caused chaos when left to their own devices. And now Dresden was going to teach them more? Maybe there was a charm to literally put an eye on the back of her head. Renn made a note to ask Dresden about it later.

It didn't take too long for the happy family to finish the meal, what with three ravenous and energetic kids and all and one bottomless pit for a Dark Arts professor. Once everything was said and done, Dres went about herding the kids out of the kitchen with strict orders to go terrorize each other in another room. Once that was said and done he methodically went about clearing the table, giving Renn a chance to relax in relative quiet. The cleanup itself didn't take more than 20 minutes; Dres had everything cleaned up and put away, a skill he was rather thankful for, he supposed. Even though he grew up in a pureblood home his mother had always made him do things such as dishes and laundry without the help of a servant. She had always said it built character and she would be damned if her only son grew up into a slob. He chuckled at that memory as he made his way back to where Renn was still seated, coming up behind her and letting his hands rest gently on her shoulders before giving her a neck rub. **"That my dear, was delicious! Hogwarts can't compare that's for sure."** He continued to rub her neck even as he bent over to give her a kiss.** "You spoil us rotten you know."**

Renn placed the book she'd been reading down as his hands rubbed her neck, letting out a contented sigh. He always knew how to find the knots in her neck, and it _always felt_ so good. Her lips found his, gently molding herself against them. Even after all this time he still managed to make her putty in his hands, and she loved every second of it. The only damper on the night was Dresden mentioning the dreaded "H" word. She pulled away and sighed before leaning her forehead against his. **"Don't… Please… I don't want to think about tomorrow."** She slipped a hand around his waist unhappily, as if that could somehow anchor him too her. This was meant to get easier, after so many years of being married to a man who disappeared Monday to Friday 7 months of the year, and yet it was still so hard. She didn't want Dresden to leave her, he was hers! And yet Hogwarts tried to steal him away from her.

**"Can't we just sit here and pretend you aren't leaving? And be happy?"**

Dresden grinned at his wife's words and gave her another kiss, moving to stand beside her when she snaked her arm around his waist.** "I'm always happy when I'm with you and it saddens me when I can't wake up to you beside me. But I digress, you requested a happy night and I don't want to be the one to ruin it for you."** He reached down to grab her hand before sliding out from under her arm, flopping into his own chair, while at the same time tugging Renn into his lap. It didn't happen very often with three kids in the house and whatever alone time they could muster up was a definite treat. He let his chin rest comfortably on her head and let out a contented sigh. If only they could stay like this forever.

Renn didn't object at all too being pulled into her husband's lap, instead slipping her arms round his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. If you'd asked Renn what her future held the day Elise had been born, this would have never crossed her mind, even in her wildest dreams. The idea of having a loving husband, a beautiful home, and three wonderful children, it seemed so farfetched. And yet here she was, snuggled with Dresden in a rare moment of quiet, and it was wonderful. She sighed happily, breathing in the musky, almost bookish smell of her husband, listening to his words. **"You could never ruin it for me, Dresden,"** she leaned forward and kissed the man's lip's gently, enjoying the little moment they were having. After a few moments she broke away, smiling a little shyly as she slid a hand absently onto his chest. **" You're going to have to leave me a shirt to sleep in when you leave… I'll miss the smell."**

**"I smell that good do I?"** Dresden let out a soft chuckle at that; if it was a shirt she wanted… **"I might be able to be persuaded to part with one,"** he said, a smirk playing across his face. He leaned over to trail a few soft kisses along the side of her neck before teasingly nibbling on her ear lobe, making Renn's head fall back, a quiet moan slipping from her lips. **"Maybe…"** The sound of shattering glass and a loud thud coming from the living room however, had his head snapping up and his eyes landing on the entrance to the hallway. A distinct_ 'owwwww'_ that sounded very much like an Edric, drifted toward the kitchen. Merlin, was it too much to ask for just one hour of quiet? He let out a soft sigh and looked down at Renn with a mischievous grin. **"I do believe our children might be trying to kill each other and somewhat succeeding by the sounds of it."**

Renn sighed, pressing her forehead to Dresden's for a second, **"Go finish packing, I'll get this…"**

With that she slipped of her husband's knee, grabbed her wand from the table (just in case, you never knew with their crazy offspring) and headed to the living room. Just as she disappeared from view, Dresden heard his wife's sigh followed shortly by a shout,** "Elise Paige Faust, you do _not_ throw textbooks at your brother, those cost money and you'll get his blood on them!"**

**"But he-"** The rest of Elise's rebuttal was lost as Renn slammed the door behind her, leaving Dresden on his own in the kitchen.

Family…


End file.
